


Empty Beer Cans

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen, Idk I was feeling a little bummed so, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Beer is disgusting, but boy does it go down easily.





	Empty Beer Cans

The beer is bitter on Stan’s tongue - cheap crap that Randy drank. When one didn’t buy his own alcohol, one couldn’t start complaining about the free booze. Whether or not Randy noticed his thinned alcohol supply, Stan didn’t know. The moron probably thought he’d forgotten to buy beer in the first place. Whatever it was, it worked in Stan’s favour.

He took another swig of the beer, then leaned back against his headboard and closed his eyes. How long had this been going on for? Stan had stopped counting the years. Alcohol made him feel something, even if that something was sadness. Mostly, Stan just felt light, with a gentle hum running through his body. It was relaxing, like drifting off on a road trip.

It had been a while since his family went on a road trip. Randy was too busy with work - running a weed farm wasn’t  _ work _ , Stan would argue - and Sharon simply didn’t have the energy. The kids were ‘too old’ for family trips, but it felt like they’d been ‘too old’ since Stan was ten. When exactly was the right time to be a family? Probably never if Randy had anything to do with it.

Stan’s phone pinged beside him, but he ignored it. He didn’t need to check, he knew it would be the group chat. Eric would say something stupid, Kyle would retaliate, and somehow it turned into the Kyle and Eric show. Screw what anyone else wanted. Stan drained the can. He couldn’t deal with any of them - not now, not ever.

He tossed the empty can in a drawer, hidden among pairs of pants. Sharon would never know, not since Stan insisted he would rather do his own laundry. He never wore those clean pants, so no one would smell the stale beer clinging to the fabric. Instead, he wore the same pair of jeans every day. Not like anyone noticed. No one noticed anything that wasn’t right in front of their noses. People were stupid. Teenagers were stupid.

Alcohol filled an empty gap in his heart, like a temporary crown on a tooth. He was fine when he’d been drinking, he was  _ fun _ . That’s how the others saw it. When he was sober, Stan was a buzzkill and a downer. So was Kyle, but did they ever kick him out for it? No. They didn’t kick Eric out of the group, either. Just Stan. What was wrong with Stan?

He looked down at himself, dressed in unwashed clothes and shower-free for a week. He could hazard a guess.

Stan pulled a can free from the ring. He cracked the can open, the sound filling Stan with relief. The beer was lukewarm by now - it had sat hidden for a month - but he didn’t care. Alcohol was alcohol, no matter how cheap and warm it was. After the fourth beer, the quality stopped mattering.

He could hear Randy come in, yelling something at Sharon. Stan didn’t know what, nor did he care. All that was on his mind was the floaty, loose feeling in his limbs. He figured that, once this beer was done, he could face his friends again.

The phone buzzed continuously, ringing like a church bell. Stan turned his phone upside down, before sinking further onto the bed. He groaned. Everything was spinning. Stan wanted everything to stop. He wanted the world to stop. He wanted himself to stop.

Four beers was enough. Five was excess. Stan allowed himself the excess. What did it matter, anyway?

His phone eventually stopped, like the connection had been cut. That was when he checked it. The other three had gone to the movies, leaving Stan by himself. As always. It was his own fault, but somehow, blaming the others for it make him feel just a little bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted South Park in a while. Decided to get out of my own head and write this. It's only short, but there's only so much you can do
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/vehicroids)


End file.
